Moon's Little Servant
by extremely cool 7
Summary: SHORT STORY! Marceline feels lonely after Bonnibel got a new important job and she tries to make things work again between these two souls. Marceline's feelings and some memories confuse her while she spends her time thinking it all through, once again. Are things going to change? What's on Marceline's mind? Find out now! FAYCOON'S COVER


**It's a pretty short story, from Marceline's point of view. I just love writing about characters feelings and nature so here you go xd! You can always leave a review and check my other stories! Thanks 3**

That moon, that sometimes shined too bright, sometimes was hid behind the clouds which had their dirty little secrets no one ever seemed to get figured out, that same moon that brought just way too many different thoughts and memories on Marceline's already confused mind, was now standing still, but it almost always had those loyal little stars around it. Seems like it was never alone, simply lonely or sad. She was deep down jelous of it, a moon had prettier life than her - a human being, maybe that is a problem. She was human. She wasn't that strong, confident, independet girl when she was all by herself or by Bonnibel. That smart nerdy girl would just make her show her true ugly colours, all shades of boring gray, brown and that. She would make her happy but sad at the same time, sounds stupid, right?

Was Marceline not good enough for her? Bonnibel had an appearance of a good, polite, indeed smart, beatiful woman. Everyone respected her, like she was some kind of a princess, Marceline did often call her princess as a silly nickname that hid a true meaning behind it. Marceline thought of herself as a stupid, boring poser whenever she was around her. No one would ever think of her like that. Of course she had all the friends, the "princess" was so friendly and oh, a typical popular girl thing, while Marceline, eh, not like she had someone to put her trust to.

Why did she have to be so perfect and have everything good in her life!? Marceline realized she sounded, jelous? But how so when she, she liked the girl? Did she even like her or love her? Love - such an unfamiliar word, isn't it? People keep talking about it like crazy but she never understood it at all.

Speaking of love, of Bonnie, what happened beetwen these two souls? Bonnibel Beller was a succeesful woman, an always busy sciencist, but who was Marceline Abadeer? Well that's some other story. She did work in some caffee shop and would often sing and play at some other places but she wasn't nowhere good as her, as that damn girl who will ruin her. Marceline lived in a small, pretty old house in a cozy neighbourhood with all those pretty young girls who obeyed qnd pleased their kind parents and would make them so proud they had to brag about it. Too bad no one had to brag about Marceline, it was always the opposite. Her father was always so judgmental about her life, job, school, music, behavior, look - everything. She hated it and she hated that all those girls had a parent who cared for them, loved them. Maybe it would be better if her mother didn't die when she was only eleven and she dramaticly changed her behavior so everyone started think of her as some goth emo. She hadn't found a friend in school. In the high school she found some pretty bad gang that led her to drinking and made things worse than it already was.

But it changed when she met a girl named Bonnibel. She treated her so much differently, so kindly Marceline couldn't believe such a human being existed. The girl soon became very good friends and Marceline met Bonnie's other friends. The life seemed to get better but it didn't last long. Of course it couldn't, it was Marceline's life after all. Bonnibel got a very important position on he new job, Marceline could never understand what it really was but it mattered a lot. At first it was okay, but then Bonnibel had less and less time to spend with Marceline and the cycle of her miserable life got at its first position again. It's been a year like this, it surely seemed longer to poor Marceline. The only friend she's ever had slowly started to disappear. It hurt her and it still hurts like the very first day.

Alcohol, music, stupid pranks, nothing helped at all, she had to get this weird feeling off herself. So that was it - Marceline was going to Bonnie's and she was going to tell her what she really feels and needs,

She got off her window and slowly made her way to the closet where she quickly grabbed a jacket, there was no time to dress flawless, she liked it this way, Bonnie used to like it too until... The lights in her small house all disappeared as she stared at the emptiness through the darkness with a chill wind in the late night. It was kinda cold outside but Marceline's body felt warm, her heart beated faster as she was getting closer to her destination. What if she brushes her off again like last time? What if she doesn't love her anymore? All those dark thoughts ruled her mind when she saw Bonnibel's house. There were no ligts around, just moon trying to push Marceline in fron ot Bonnie's door so she can finally make this all work. Marceline Abadeer was afraid. Scared. Weak. How could a single person make her feel like this? Make her feel like she's someone else. Science could only answer with - love. But that wasn't enough of answer.


End file.
